


With Great Machete Comes Great Foolery

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: The small bit of upper hand they had, paired with the fact the killer selected always treated trials like an actual game, made for a dangerously out of character and over confident cocktail bubbling up inside the pair.





	With Great Machete Comes Great Foolery

**Author's Note:**

> All i can seem to write is these two being off task, but hey atleast Jakes ooc right

Jake and Dwight sat at the top of the iron works of misery, watching a killer suffer gleefully. It was a little stupid, the fact they could hold a trial up for so long, but neither would complain.

The wraith ran around the grassy map in a panic, combing the area for the two.

"I almost feel bad." Dwight murmured, his voice was laced with tiredness. His eyes kept fluttering shut while he tried to keep track of the hardly visible killer.

Jake sighed, playing with a dismantled totems skull. "Why? He'll kill us if he finds us. When he finds us. We can't sneak out five generators.."

"Yeah," he paused, "He always gives me hatch though.. I think he likes me.." 

"How couldn't he like you? He hates me, however.." Jake put the skull between his hands and began to crush it, a satisfying crunch resonating through the quiet. "Jake!" Dwight hissed, snatching the skull from his companion and quietly placed it on the metal banister. 

Jake watched the Wraith stop and look around itself confused. In a spur of the moment decision he snatched the skull from the floor and tossed it at the killer. It landed in the grassy tufts behind it, turning around to pick it up the creature examined it carefully.

"What the hell, man?" He grabbed Jakes arm, curling into his side. "I was hoping he'd get the entity to yank him out.." 

The saboteur smiled softly and stood up, pulling Dwight with him. "Sorry, honey. If the hunter killers taught him anything he'll come this way." Jake walked towards the gap in the railing. "We'll give up in a bit i wanted to show you something."

"Last time you wanted to show me something you belittled a baby bird." None the less Dwight followed Jake down the drop and in the direction of the killer shack.

Jake just hummed and pulled Dwight faster, going down the stairs in the shack to the basement. "Below the chest, there's a small gap." He pushed the box with a small grunt. Below it was a set of bear traps, and what seemed to be the trappers weapon. "I think they keep their stuff in here."

Dwight stared at the traps for a few moments. "This," he grinned, "this is what you do instead of generators?" He carefully picked up the celaver. The blood and viscera reflected off of the red lighting creepily.

"Correction, this is what I do instead of looking for hatch." A shot of fear hit him as Dwight's hand went dangerously close to the traps pressure pad, he muttered a small 'Ah'.

Dwight sighed and bopped Jakes head with the blunt end of the machete. “So instead of coming back and talking more shit with me at camp you let the entity stick itself through you?” 

“Yessir.” Jake soluted.

“How about we go show this off to wraith and maybe he'll be like,” Dwight held his hands out like he was dinging a bell, “wow, you two are so smart do your gens and leave.”

It was wishful thinking on his part but he couldn't help it. It had gotten to the point they just messed around when a trial began going south so he wanted to have some fun. 

Jake shrugged, “Yeah why not. If anything we can hit him with it.” The duo walked up the stairs into the shack.

“So how are we-” before Dwight could finish his sentence Jake ran towards the window and jumped, smacking his foot on the window.   
“Mother fucker!” He shouted, clutching his leg. “You'd think we'd figure this out by now!” He climbed back through the window and sat on the floor.

Dwight rubbed the sharp edge of the machete absent mindedly. “Maybe were just stupid.” He watched the wraiths warped silhouette approach them.

“Hey, noodle boy,” Jake spoke gleefully, “look what we got.” It seemed like Jake lost himself in his cockyness. 

The wraith uncloaked and stared at the weapon in Dwight's hand, cocking his head. He pointed to the basement.

Jake laughed, “Yeah bitch! Basement.” He still felt a bit afraid when the wraith turned to him. 

“Jakes like a sniffer hound he'll find anything.” Dwight smiled at the thing before them.

The small bit of upper hand they had, paired with the fact the killer selected always treated trials like an actual game, made for a dangerously out of character and over confident cocktail bubbling up inside the pair. 

Forgetting himself Phillip approached Dwight, reaching out to touch Evans weapon. The man was going to be pissed. Dwight, however, quickly snatched it away. 

“No, no, no, you don't get two weapons! Gimme yours.” Dwight stared at the vertebra before him. He still wondered if it was real.

Phillip shook his head and hung it. Was this what they did? He wanted to ask, did they just.Waste time?

“We're prepared to fight you to the death,” Jake announced as he walked to Dwight's side. Dwight sent him a glare. He was not prepared to ‘fight to the death', nor were they going to.

Phillip huffed and pointed to a generator outside the killer shack lazily, before walking down into the basement.

“I told you!” Dwight grinned as he followed Jake to the generator, “freedom for free, how the old men intended it."

A small launch echoed out of Jake but he couldn't help but feel unfocused on the leader or the machine. What was The Wraith doing down there?


End file.
